johnny_otgs_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Movies~Movies of 2018 that were better than Infinity War
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk Movies. Today I'm going to talk about some of the movies that I have seen this year that I think they were better than Avengers: Infinity War Without a doubt that Avengers: Infinity War is quite arguably the most commercially successful movie of 2018. But just because it was "Commercially Successful", doesn't mean it's a "great and wonderful" movie. In fact, a lot of the MCU Movies this year for me have been nothing but.................disappointing. Not just Infinity War, but also Black Panther and Ant-Man & The Wasp were total letdowns for me. Now, without firther ado, I give you the movies that I thought was better than Infinity War. Ready Player One Based on a novel. Taking place in the year 2045 in the "stacks" of Columbus Ohio. A teenager named Wade Watts (Tye Sheridan) likes to go to a virtual reality world called the OASIS (created by game developers James Halladay and Oden Morrow). After Halladay's death, he challenges all of the users to find all of the 3 keys to unlock a relic on what is known as the "Easter Egg", anybody who discovers the relic will inherit Halladay's fortune as well as total control over the OASIS. Watts (and his avatar Parzival) like every other OASIS user, is competing to get all of the keys and get the Easter Egg. But it's not just the users or Watts that want to get this relic, it's also a money and power hungry corporation called Interactive Online Industries (or IOI for short) who have *huge* plans for when they find the Egg, and as Watts (as Parzival) meets a female avatar named Art3mis (Olivia Cooke) not only does he fall for her, but also get involved into a group of rebels that try to prevent IOI from taking control of the OASIS. Watts and Samantha (Art3mis' ''real-life counterpart) now have to race against time and the IOI to get the Easter Egg. If you like classic pop-culture icons, this movie has this in droves. From the very beginning, it has a race of iconic vehicles with the DeLorean from ''Back to The Future up against the motorcycle from the anime Akira and it also has a scene where they go in the mansion from The Shining. This movie also has a great blend of old and new styles of action which adds to the movie's overall great variety of references. Though, what this movie focuses on a bit is what I think is real-life problems (such as corporate takeover). But if you can get passed that this is definitely a good movie and shouldn't be missed. Rampage Based on the classic arcade game of the same name. In a San Diego Zoo, one of the workers Davis Okoye ''(''Dwayne Johnson) was looking after an albino Gorilla named George when a top secret experiment conducted in space went horribly awry. Some kind of substance which can make certain animals grow large and develop an unstoppable rage. One day, one of these substance canisters lands in George's enclosure and went on an endless rage. Meanwhile, one of the scientists a part of the project Dr, Kate Caldwell ''(''Naomie Harris) tries to save the project before more animals get exposed. Eventually, a wolf named Ralph and a Lizard named Lizzie were also exposed. Soon, Lizzie, George and Ralph then head to Chicago (where the corporation that headed the experiment is located) Davis and Kate must stop this before Chicago is destroyed. Most movies based on video games usually get a bad reputation (Mortal Kombat is one of the very few exceptions), Mr. Johnson (or The Rock is how he is called) did have his hand on video game based movies (Doom) but that didn't pan out so well. Now, Rampage is no "Mortal Kombat", but this movie was still very enjoyable despite it being inspired by Godzilla (but yet again, MK is inspired by Enter The Dragon and other martial arts movies). A Wrinkle in Time Based on a novel. A teenage girl named Megan Murry (Storm Ried) is going through turmoil ever since her scientific father (Chris Pine) went missing many years ago. One day, she was met by 3 cosmic maidens who ask her for her help. Determined to find her father, Meg decides to help the maidens and go on an epic quest accross space to find her father. But what she will soon realize that it's going to be up to her to save the universe. This movie wasn't well received, but I think it's because the critics didn't give it much of a chance. This movie isn't the best I have ever seen but it's still very enjoyable. Though, I think that some of it may not be "absolutely" for children, but trust me, I have seen movies a lot more disturbing than this, and this one deserves a least a few watches. Skyscraper A former soldier Will Sawyer (Dwayne Johnson) was severely wounded from a failed negotiation and cost him the use of one of his legs. Years later, he and his family now live in Hong Kong in the tallest and futuristic building headed by a Chinese Entrepreneur Zhao Long Ji ''(Chin Han). Will now is a safety inspector of Zhao's new building. One night after Will's Family (''Neve Campbell, McKenna Roberts, Noah Cottrel) came back into the building. They all of a sudden become trapped in a mid-rise building fire set by a criminal syndicate. Will realizes that he must save his family, no matter what the cost. This is a good combination of 80's style action and 90's style disaster (almost like Rambo meets Daylight). Because of this, this movie isn't as ridiculous as the campy Snakes on a Plane. It also has some feasible futuristic technology (only a few of it is exaggerated for entertainment reasons). But this movie is very good action-wise and a lot of it is surprisingly exciting. The Equalizer 2 The continuing story of the mostly obscured 1980's TV Show. Robert McCall ''(''Denzel Washington) now working as a Lyft driver has gotten word that his former partner Susan Palmer (Melissa Leo) was murdered while on a business trip to Brussels. Robert must get to the bottom of who was behind Susan's murder as well as helping a local teenager (Ashton Sanders) get rehabilitated and have a career in painting. After seeing the first movie, I had to see this one. This movie was a bit less confusing to follow than the first (that is because Washington doesn't boil honey to clean wounds). There is some pretty good action in this movie as well as some pretty good story telling as well. This felt like some action-packed detective movie and it was fun to see Washington kill some bad guys too. Christopher Robin Inspired by the famous Disney Cartoon Winnie The Pooh. Christopher Robin (Ewan McGregor) now all grown up with a family works at some kind of suitcase factory. One day, he stumbles upon his old stuffed animal friends who now need his help, reluctant at first Robin decides to help out his old friends and in hopes to also catch up to his past he had to leave behind. This was also enjoyable, and I'm not a huge fan of Disney. I liked how it was cute and sad all at the same time, and it was also nice to see Christopher Robin all grown up and still likes to be in touch with his old friends. Goes to show you that you're never too old for your childhood interests. ^_^ This is a great family movie which is definitely worth to watch. Venom Cocky and ego-centric news reporter Eddie Brock (Tom Hardy) was doing a story about the allegations of the corporation known as the Life Foundation, he was fired from his job and his fiancee Anne Weying ''(''Michelle Williams) leaves him, being miserable for nearly 6 months, his life began to change for the ever more wierder when he was given a job by a scientist that used to work for the Life Foundation (Jenny Slate) when a host for an alien substance known as a Symbiote passes on this substance to him. What he would soon realize is that this symbiote becomes a part of Brock. Now Brock becomes "Venom" the powerful symbiotic being that feasts on fresh blood of living beings. After Brock and Venom find out what the Life Foundation is trying to do with the other Symbiotes, they try to work together to stop the CEO of the Life Foundation Carlton Drake ''(''Riz Ahmed) from using the symbiot ro take over the world. At first, I wasn't all thrilled about seeing this movie. Not because "it's Marvel", but because I also heard that Woody Harrelson was going to be in it too. But to my nearly unheard of luck, he's not in it until the post-credits scene. As for the movie itself, it turned out to be a very halfway decent movie with a good amount of actual action in it. Though, also to mys surprise, this didn't meet with the same amount of reception than any of the MCU Marvel movies, but still this is just as good as any of those MCU Marvel movies. Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Wrecks the Internet Several years after video game character Ralph ''(''John C. Rielly) destroyed the rogue video game character Turbo, he made good friends with secret video game character Venelope von Schweetz ''(''Sarah Silvermann). But as Venelope's arcade game Sugar Rush becomes broken (due to the steering wheel breaking) both Ralph and Venelope go onto "The Internet" to try to raise enough money to get that replacement steering wheel, as they try a series of "get rich quick" schemes, they stumble onto an online racing game called "Slaughter Race" and try to steal a car that belongs to a female gangster named Shank ''(''Gal Gadot), she tries to stop them in a race. But as Ralph and Venelope get enough money to pay for the replacement steering wheel, Venelope than develops a friendship with Shank, which makes Ralph jealous, in fact so jealous he releases a virus to crash Shank's game. I have seen the first movie and because this is about video games, I wanted to see this one. Of course, it's not as good as the first one, plus it was more about internet shenanigans than video games, and there were a bit less video game references in this one. But nevertheless, it's a fun watch despite that I don't find Sarah Silvermann very funny. Bohemian Rhapsody A movie which is based on the life and career of Queen and it's band member Freddie Mercury (Rami Malek) as they try to make their mark in the music world as they try their hand at mixing old symphony music with 1970's Rock n' Roll, the struggles together and Freddie's personal life, and the live concert at Wembley Stadium during the British Live Aid to feed the people in Africa. Now, I'm not a huge fan of Rock & Roll. But I do respect the work of Queen. I have seen a lot of movies that are based on real life people, and most are intricate and mostly romantic and dramaticized. This movie is only a bit different, but nevertheless it was a great movie. Good thing that my mother is a fan of this band and even cleared up some cloudy things and even explained why they used the actual songs for the movie, because it's difficult to duplicate Freddie Mercury's singing talent as well as his voice. Well, that is all for this edition. Don't forget to check out my other pages as well as my Games and World wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts